


History of Magic

by thedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Hogwarts Founders Era, Slytherin Common Room, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: Moodboards for the Wizarding World.





	History of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Time Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780963) by [GreyFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFey/pseuds/GreyFey). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be Slytherin House at any time period, but it was inspired by GreyFey's story A Long Time Ago (in which, while horcrux hunting, Harry accidentally time travels to Hogwart's opening year and befriends Salazar Slytherin). I fancast Alexander Vhalos as Salazar.
> 
> At some point, I'll probably make collages for each of the founders/houses and then other random ones for the rest of the Wizarding World.


End file.
